


Remembrance

by alexcat



Category: Babylon 5, Babylon 5 & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 05:05:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6105838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Susan can’t leave her past behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remembrance

**Author's Note:**

> 25 of 31.

Susan had kept secrets all her life and she was tired. After Marcus, she needed some clarity, some light. 

As much as she loved Babylon 5, she couldn’t stay. She needed fresh air and a fresh start. She took command of the _EAS Titans_. It did give her a new life, but she was still a soldier and would always be one, no matter what. 

Years passed and in the wee small hours, her mind always wandered to Talia, to Marcus, to what might have been.

She knew she could never run far enough to forget. 

She didn’t want to.


End file.
